Why Don't You Love Me?
by chipmunkgirl01
Summary: Alvin finds his own way of telling Brittany he loves her. first fanfic. Enjoy!


**WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME?**

**STAPLES CENTER 8:00**

The stands were roaring with cheers as Brittany, Eleanor, and Jeanette finished there song. It was their first concert and it was with their longtime friends, The Chipmunks.

"That. Was. Amazing! I've never seen so many people!" Eleanor exclaimed as they exited the stage.

"It was pretty cool huh." Said Jeanette

"What did you think Brittany?" Eleanor turned to her oldest sibling waiting for a response but instead, saw her staring at the oldest of the Chipmunk brothers, Alvin Seville.

"Brittany, Britt, earth to Brittany." As Jeanette tried to snap her sister out of it, Brittany seemed to stare even harder at him, not even blinking once.

_He is sooooo cute!_ Brittany thought as she watched Alvin tune his electric guitar.

She let out a large sigh loud enough for Alvin to turn around.

_Wow she looks amazing_, he thought, _how do I get her to love me the way I love her?_

Alvin sighed to himself at the thought. He and Brittany have always been friends, well sort of. Every time they are near each other, a fight always happened. It was the same routine every time: they would fight, Alvin would say something he didn't mean, Brittany would run away, he'd follow her and apologize, she'd forgive him , and they'd be best friends for a week.

But no matter how much they said they hated each other, they were still best friends, to their dismay.

_How do I get him/her to love me_, they both thought.

Suddenly, Alvin hatched up a plan. He ran to his "father" Dave to tell him his brilliant plan.

The crowd filled with screams as Alvin walked out. His nervousness showed on his face as he reached the microphone.

"Hey everyone", he said "I know you thought the concert was over, but I have one more song for you."

More yells erupted as a piano started to play. Then Alvin reached for his guitar and started singing.

**See I can't wake up I'm living a nightmare  
That keeps playing over again  
Locked in a room so hung up on you  
And you're cool with just being friends**

Alvin looked over at Brittany and winked. At first, she looked confused, then she looked in his eyes and knew what and who he was singing for.

"Trevor, hook me up."**  
**

**Left on the sidelines  
Stuck at a red light  
waiting for my time  
and I can't see**

why don't you love me?  
Touch me, tell me I'm your everything  
The air you breathe  
And why don't you love me baby?  
Open up your heart tonight  
'cause I could be all that you need  
Ohhhhhhh  
Why don't you love me?  
Why don't you love me?

The song faded out and a small tear formed in Alvin's eye. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice singing to his song.

See I'm just too scared to tell you the truth  
Cause my heart ache can't take anymore  
Broken and bruised longing for you  
and I don't know what I'm waiting for

Left on the sidelines  
Stuck at a red light  
waiting for my time  
So just tell me

They both came together to sing the chorus

**Why don't you love me?  
Touch me, tell me I'm your everything  
The air you breathe  
And why don't you love me baby?  
Open up your heart tonight  
'cause I could be all that you need  
Ohhhhhhh  
**

**Brittany  
Why don't you give me a reason? (Give me a reason)  
Please tell me the truth (Please tell me the truth)  
You know that I'll keep believing (I'll keep believing)  
Till I'm with you**

**Alvin  
Why don't you love me?**

**Brittany  
Kiss me, I can feel your heart tonight It's killing me so**

**Both  
Why don't you love me?  
Touch me, tell me I'm your everything  
The air you breathe  
And why don't you love me baby?  
Open up your heart tonight  
'cause I could be all that you need  
Ohhhhhhh  
Why don't you love me?  
Why don't you love me?  
Why don't you love me?  
Why don't you love me?  
Why don't you love me?**

At the end, they both leaned toward each other and shared a passionate kiss.

"I love you", He whispered

"I love you too", she responded.

**So, how'd you like it? Loved it? Hate it? Well let me know and review! **

**Peace and Hair Grease!**


End file.
